1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to web technologies and more specifically to a method and apparatus for improving data access speed while processing transaction requests from web based applications.
2. Related Art
Web based applications (or Web applications) generally refer to applications accessed by user systems over a network such as Internet, intranet etc. Such applications are commonly provided by executing the corresponding instructions on systems such as server systems.
Transaction requests are often received on networks from user systems and applications executing on server systems process the received requests. A transaction request generally refers to a set of instructions, the execution of all of which needs to be either completed or otherwise reverted to a state prior to the start of execution of the instructions (commonly referred to as ‘atomicity’ property).
Transaction requests typically entail accessing (read/retrieve or write/update) data (e.g., representing the data of a bank account of a customer). The data is often stored in secondary storage using applications such as database technologies.
In general, there is a need to ensure that the data be accessed with high speed (or quickly) in such environments.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.